Imca
Lancer Fencer |Power =Weapons Unleashed |Likes =Riela Marcellis Kurt Irving Annika Alcott |Affiliation =Gallian Army Nameless |Rank = Lance Corporal |Role =Gallian Army personnel |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles 3'' Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA }} , also known as "Ace" or "Number 1," is a Darcsen heavy weapon specialist whose village was destroyed by the Valkyria and she is seeking revenge. No matter what the situation she always uses her prized weapon, Var, which can be outfitted to suit all infantry classes. She is voiced by Masumi Asano. Profile Imca was born within a small village in Imperial territory called Tiluca, close to the Gallian border. After her home was lost to the attack of a Valkyria, she began a solitary journey, believing in self-reliance above all else. She devoted herself to training her body and mind, as well as a continual process of upgrades and modifications to her personally-designed weapon, Var. In teaching herself about the world around her through experience she has extensive knowledge about both nature and combat, but tends to oversimplify things at times. This extends to her hate of mushrooms, which she believes are all poisonous to the point where even looking at one is disagreeable to her. After a time she crossed into Gallia, and was later placed in the Nameless by Ramsey Crowe. At the beginning of Valkyria Chronicles 3: Unrecorded Chronicles, Imca is the longest-serving member among the Nameless. At the dawn of Kurt Irving's command over the Nameless, Imca persisted in her solitary ways, often acting independently and moving to positions far from support with only her great strength and skill ensuring her survival. Slowly but surely she began to put more trust in Kurt's planning, being one of the last members of the 422nd to call him by name rather than "7." Imca's childhood experience within the Empire proved of vital importance when the squad was ordered to cross the border and attack a small enemy base near where Tilca had once stood. After the 422nd encounters Militia Squad 7 during joint action against Calamity Raven, Imca strikes up a conversation with Isara Gunther, the two young Darcsen women sharing their thoughts and expertise. It was thanks to Isara's advice that Imca was able to modify Var to its strongest version, enabling its signature multi-lock feature. Later, when the two squads reunited during the battle at Naggiar, Imca reads into Welkin's silence and deflection about Isara that the worst has happened, and personally gives her a three-volley salute with Var. However, despite her personal preparation Imca was not ready to encounter a true Valkyria, freezing in fear after a display of power from Selvaria Bles at the fortress of Ghirlandaio. With emotional support from Kurt, Imca began to regain her confidence, but her long-nursed anger and sadness became misdirected when Riela Marcellis first used her Valkyria powers to save the squad from Gallian pursuit. The sight of transformed Riela caused Imca to fly into a rage, and she would have surely killed Riela if not for intervention from Kurt. Her last attempt at fulfilling her vow for revenge saw her infiltrate Ghirlandaio Fortress alone in search of Selvaria. Darcsen and Valkyria fought on even terms for a time, with Selvaria impressed that Imca could keep up with her, but when Selvaria began to unleash her full power the match turned decidedly in her favor. Selvaria let Imca leave with her life, and the timely arrival of the 422nd ensured she was not overwhelmed by Imperial troops. Soon after, though, Selvaria's taking of her own life through the Final Flame cost Imca her object of revenge, seemingly invalidating her purpose in life. Kurt, however, was there again to support her, and the pair's relationship turned into a full-fledged romance (provided the player chooses for Kurt to interact with her instead of Riela) that continued through the 422nd's remaining efforts against Calamity Raven and its disbandment. After the conclusion of the war between Gallia and the Empire, Imca takes a new path in life, raising orphaned children alongside Kurt. Expanded Biography Imca grew up in a small Darcsen village called Tiluca, located within imperial territory. Four years ago, Selvaria lost control of her Valkyrian powers during an experiment, and the result was the utter annihilation of Tiluca. Imca was the only survivor, as she had gone into the nearby woods to play before the incident occurred. Imca saw Selvaria walk out of the village as it was consumed in blue flames, and from that day forward, Imca lived only for vengeance. She survived alone, wandering across imperial lands as a lone hunter until the cold and snow of winter day drove her across the border into Gallian territory. She was found near death by Crowe, who invited her to join Nameless. She has been a member of Nameless longer than any other current member, so her Number is 01 and she is often called "Ace" because of that. Imca is only concerned with her quest for vengeance, and therefore refrains from opening up to others. She rarely speaks and is known for being difficult, often ignoring orders during a mission to run ahead of the pack. No one bothers to complain about her conduct, however, as everyone admits that she performs better than most. The strength and stealthiness Imca naturally accrued during her solitary survival days serve her well on the battlefield. Imca can be pretty picky when it comes to food, and refuses to consume milk, bitter coffee and mushrooms. Her dislike of mushrooms is rooted in a past experience where she was foraging for food in the wild and ate a poisonous mushroom. She suffered so severely as a result that she can't even bring herself to touch mushrooms, and will usually taste a small bit of any food she intends to eat just to make sure it is safe. Also, due to her bad experiences with harsh winters, Imca has an intense aversion to cold weather. At first, Imca totally ignored Kurt. Any time Kurt made a suggestion, Imca would reply with "No." This eventually became "Not impossible," and "Not bad," and then evolved into "No choice." Though she still tends to speak in negative terms, her atittude toward Kurt softened noticeably. Only on one occasion where she and Kurt were confirming their feelings for each other did Imca respond with "Yes." Initially, Imca only fought for Nameless as a way to stay alive until she found Selvaria, and also out of a sense of duty to Kurt, who had promised to help Imca achieve her goal. As she completed more missions with Nameless under Kurt's command, Imca came to care for her squad and squadmates. When Imca learns of Selvaria's death, she starts to feel the weight of all the lives she had taken and all of the sorrow she had brought upon others while consumed with her personal vendetta. After Nameless is disbanded, Imca opens an orphanage as a way to atone for her past. Surrounded by orphans, Imca finally regains the geunine smile that had been taken from her years ago. Project X Zone Crosspedia A member of Nameless. Says little and rarely shows any emotion. Uses a giant weapon called Var, of her own construction, and is known as the "Ace" or "No.01" of the unit due to her extremely effective use of it in battle. She lives only to take revenge on the Valkyria responsible for wiping out her home village of Tilca. This meant that she initially she wanted nothing to do with the others in the unit, or with battle strategies, but after Kurt promised to aid her revenge in exchange for her cooperation, she began to take orders and adapt to being a member of Nameless. Her difficult past has left her a bit of a strange eater, and with a severe dislike of the cold. Max Stats Personal Potentials *'Lone Wolf' - When no allied units are nearby, defense is raised. *'Picky Eater' - Evasion may be lowered when AP is below half its total points. *'Country Bred' - Standing on bare dirt boosts concentration, increasing accuracy. *'Vow of Vengeance' - Defense and evasion may decrease when near three or more enemy units. *'New Path' - Defense and evasion may increase when near three or more enemy units. Replaces Vow of Vengeance following Chapter 18. Battle Potentials In Valkyria Chronicles 3, all characters share the same set of battle potentials for each and every unit classes. For the list of battle potentials, see Potentials in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Quotes Valkyria Chronicles 3 Squad Leader * Selection *問題ない *行動開始 Attacking *外さない！ *逃がしはしない！ Killing a foe *手応えのない *お前は運がない Enemy Sighted *敵！ *見逃さない！ Team Attack *攻撃がまだ終わりじゃない！ Personal Potentials *いや！　食べたくない！ *助けなどいらない Battle Potentials * Healed by Ragnaid * Rescuing an Ally *衛生兵を呼ぶ。。　礼はいらない *死ぬことは許さない (Kurt) HP Critical *まだ。。終われない。。 Unconsciousness *こんな処で。。 Retreat *くっ、　体が。。　動かない。。 Revived by Medic * Status Ailment * Project X Zone Intro *Enemies must be defeated. I have no other interests. *I don't like people who are so noisy. *I will think of nothing else until I have fulfilled my mission... *No problem. I won't die in a place like this! (Paired with Kurt & Riela) *There is no way we will lose this battle. (Paired with Kurt & Riela) Solo Attack Begin *Attacking fatal point. *Engaging enemy! *I got it! *I'll take control. *I will defeat the enemy! *Leave it to me! *Moving forward! *Supporting! *This should be easy. Solo Attack Finish *How unlucky you are! *I'm done with you! *I have no remorse! *I give you no mercy! *I show no mercy! *I will not miss my target! *I won't let you escape! *Leave it to me! *There is no problem here. *Var, fire auxiliary! *Var has no weakness! Victory *I must become stronger! Then, one day... *Victory... The only possible outcome. *That's right. I... didn't do it for you. (Paired with Kurt & Riela) Trivia *Imca seems to dislike various things in the game, such as: mushrooms, octopus, coffee, and even milk. *When Imca talks about something she would mostly end her words with "nai (無)" (this literally means for defying things that was stated beforehand). *Imca's unorthodox sword bayonet resembles the bayonet weapons in the Wild Arms series. It's unknown if this was intentional as Wild Arms creator, media.vision, was involved in VCIII's development. *Imca's grounds for Namelessness was of her own desire, extenuating from circumstances regarding the destruction of her village by a certain Valkyria. *Imca's clothing appears in Hatsune Miku: Project Diva Extend as an alternate costume for Rin Kagamine. Gallery 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' VC3CA Imca.jpg|Imca's appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3_Imca_CG_Model.png|Imca's CG appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3_Imca2.png|In-game screenshot of Imca in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Open_fire.jpg|Imca's special power cut-in for Weapons Unleashed in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Vc3 03.jpg|Cut-scene screenshot of Imca in Valkyria Chronicles 3. 'Valkyria Chronicles Duel' VC-Duels Imca7.png VC-Duels_Imca.jpg|Imca's Limited Edition appearance in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. VC-Duels_Imca2.png| VC-Duels_Imca5.png| VC-Duels_Imca4.png| VC-Duels_Imca_2.png|Imca's Halloween Appearance in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. Open_Fire.png|Imca's cut-in for Weapons Unleashed in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. 'Valkyria Chronicles Anime' VC3OVA Imca.png|Imca's appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA. 'Other Media' Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Extend HMPDXTD Nameless No. 1 Costume.png|Imca's Nameless costume in Hatsune Miku Project DIVA Extend. Project X Zone Project_X_Zone_Imca.png|Imca's appearance in Project X Zone. Project_X_Zone_Screenshot9.png|Imca's sprite appearance in Project X Zone. Project_X_Zone_Screenshot10.png|Imca's cut-in for Weapons Unleashed in Project X Zone. Samurai & Dragons S&D_Imca.png|Imca's appearance in Samurai & Dragons. Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 422 Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA